


Don't worry, no one's straight!

by Agent0069, SheWillHuntYouDown



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bisexual Clary Fray, Boys Being Boys, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Supportive Clary Fray, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent0069/pseuds/Agent0069, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/pseuds/SheWillHuntYouDown
Summary: In which Alec's gay, Magnus isn't straight either, neither of them know about the other. Cue pining.Also featuring: Clary who's done with Alec's shit.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Don't worry, no one's straight!

**Author's Note:**

> This has honestly been one of the best collabs I've done!!

~~Clary~~

Clary was having a perfectly Ordinary Day. She'd gotten up, gone to school, and the only mildly exciting thing that happened was that she had worn her new 'I am bi and proud' shirt. She wasn't afraid to display her sexuality, but this was the first time she was blatantly announcing it.

In her heart of Hearts though, she knew this wasn't just a normal day. Though confident of her sexuality, she was slightly afraid that people would judge her. But as more of the day passed, and no one commented, her spirits rose and she could say that she was having a Good Day.

She walked into her last class of the day, AP calculus, and took her usual seat besides Alec Lightwood. Now, Alec was an enigma to Clary. He was the embodiment of the jock stereotype, Captain of the swim and football team, best friend to Jace Wayland, the school's resident heartthrob. Pretty much every straight girl and gay or bi guy had a crush on Jace. Clary had been through that phase herself. Thankfully it was over, and she was even sort of friends with him.

She was pulled out of our thoughts when she felt a tingle on the back of her neck. Someone was looking at her. She turned around to see Alec, trying and failing to subtly stare at her t-shirt through the corner of his eye. She turned towards him and gave him a blinding smile. He smiled back, relieved that she hadn't found it creepy.

"So, boys in shorts and tank tops, am I right? Or, better yet, shirtless?" Her brain blanked for a moment before she regained her senses. Alec Lightwood had just come out to her. Determined not to make it awkward, she nodded her head, winking at him shyly.

"Or best, without any clothes at all,"

He laughed, throwing his head back in delight. This, this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, Clary knew it.

***

A couple of days into Clary's unusual friendship with Alec, he approaches her between classes and drags her to the side. "Listen, I need you to do the detective thing that girls are really good at doing,"

This is already one of the strangest conversations of Clary's life. "I don't think that's something we can actually do, Alec..." "Ok, but I still need your help!" Her heart melts a little at the adorably flustered expression on his face. She's only known him a short while, but he's already becoming the big brother she's always wanted.

"Fine, what do you need?" 

"Do you know Magnus?"

"Bane?" He nods.

"Yeah, we're sort of friends..."

"Great! Is he gay?"

A laugh bubbles up in her chest. She tries to keep it in, but the giggles come out eventually. Alec waits, not-so-patiently, for her to finish.

"Ok, I'm done. Sorry for that,"

"Is he though?"

She bursts into another fit of giggles. Magnus is probably the gayest dude she's met, no offence intended. Boys, she thinks, are clueless idiots.

"I'm not answering that question—"

"But, Clary—"

"No, you want to know? Ask him yourself."

She pats him on the shoulder once and walks away, smiling softly at the mock offended look on her friend's face.

"I thought you were my friend!" She hears from behind her.

"I am!" She shouts back, "And as your friend, I'm telling you to man up and ask yourself!"

She turns the corner before he can reply and pats herself on the back for a job well done.

~~Magnus~~

Magnus was sitting in the library when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He looked behind to see the Lightwood jock smiling at him. He squinted, what is he doing here? Magnus had a general distaste of jocks and their toxic masculinity. If lightwood here had come to pick on him..he’d be on the unfortunate end of finding out how dancing is as good as boxing. 

“I’m Alec.”

“Hello, Alec. How can I help you?”

Alec opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. Magnus would have found the flustered Alec cute if he weren’t currently wondering where to punch him if Alec had come here to bully him. Magnus raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

“I like your hairstyle.” Alec blurted out. 

Magnus blinked, well he hadn’t expected that. “I- uh...Thank you?”

“Yes, right. I’m gonna..go” Alec pointed his thumb behind him and left. 

Magnus sat rooted to his chair, what the hell just happened? He shook his head and turned back to his book, weird.

~~Clary~~

Clary’s phone rings and she picks it up, muttering tiredly.

"Clary, I need your help. It's about Magnus. I can't seem to—"

"Alec it's," she checks the time on her phone, "2:30 in the morning!"

"I know, but this is bothering me—"

"But nothing. I love you, Alec, but no-one disturbs my sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, before first period. Meet me in the parking lot."

She cuts the call, turns around and goes back to sleep.

***

The next morning she's not sure if she dreamt of the call the previous night. One look at her call log tells her that no, she didn't dream it up.

She groans internally. This means that she'll have to get to school far earlier today, cus knowing Alec, that talk is gonna take a long time.

Clary puts an extra shot of espresso in her morning coffee, shouts a goodbye to her mom, and gets in her car, an entire half-hour early.

Alec is already waiting for her when she arrives. He has a small frown on his face and a hopeless look in his eyes. Why do I have friends who like to be so dramatic? Clary asks herself as she gets out of her car.

"Hey, Alec! Before you start, let me finish this coffee, I feel like I'm gonna need the caffeine for this conversation," She chugs the coffee like only an expert, or a high school student can.

"Ok, what's wrong?" She asks, throwing the cup in the dustbin.

Alec takes a deep breath and starts talking. 

"So I walked up to Magnus yesterday, fully ready to start a conversation. I got there, took one look at his face, and couldn't say anything. Just nothing, zip, nada. The words just wouldn't come! And then we sorta just awkwardly stared at each other and I couldn't stand it after a while. I told him I liked the way his hair looked, and he got this confused look on his face, and it was so cute! My brain just shut down—"

"Alec, slow down! Breathe, here have some water…" She hands him her bottle and pats his back as he drinks.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna sit down here," she leads him to a bench outside the building, where they sometimes have lunch, "and we're gonna practice. Look at me, and pretend I'm Magnus. What would you say?"

"I can't just pretend you're Magnus!"

"Why not? Just take a deep breath and say what's on your mind…" She smiles at him softly.

He takes in a lungful of air, and they begin.

~~Magnus~~

Magnus had interacted with Alec a couple more times after that awkward introduction, where Alec would just come out of nowhere and ask him random questions like-

“Magnus! Would you like to have coffee?”

“I don’t drink coffee”

“Okay”

Or the time during junior prom when-

“Magnus, would you dance with me?”

“I don’t dance.”

“But..you’re a dancer..”

“Uh..I've got a sprain?”

Magnus had been subconsciously avoiding Alec in case that wasn’t clear. The first real conversation between them was in their second year.

Magnus had come out to the school as Bisexaul, he hadn’t expected everyone to be very accepting but when Camille had mocked him in the cafeteria, it had hurt. He had rushed out to the ground, barely keeping his tears in. 

Magnus sniffed, he was hugging his legs up into his chest. Luckily there wasn’t anyone on the football ground or the stands, which was rather odd but he didn’t have the energy left to spare a thought to that. 

Magnus stared off into the distance when he felt someone approach him.

“Go away,” he said weakly, but the intruder crossed the benches to sit beside him. Magnus felt irrational anger bubbling up- at himself at Camille and at the idiot who approached him even when he said not to. Magnus scrunched up his face and turned jab at the person when he was taken aback. 

The intruder was Alec. Alec lightwood.

“What are you doing here?” The words came out softer than Magnus had intended.

Alec didn’t reply as he sat down beside Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec’s face expecting an answer, but Alec didn’t look at him, he just stared at the trees lining the field. 

Magnus opened his mouth to ask him again when he understood. Alec had come here to give him company, he wasn’t saying anything because...there’s nothing that can be said and he’s showing his support by just being there. Which was more than Magnus could have expected of anyone, let alone a stranger he barely knew and somehow… it made him feel safe, wanted and cared for. 

Magnus slumped into his seat and closed his eyes, releasing a broken breath as he left water brim his eyes and fall. Arms came around him and held him close as he sobbed, Magnus burrowed his face in Alec’s chest and cried.

Magnus never cried before anyone, he had learned to hold his tears in to let go when he was alone, but Alec had made him comfortable...somehow. 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus sniffed. “I don’t usually-”

“Magnus, I’m honoured.”

Magnus stayed quiet, holding onto Alec and it was then he knew Alec was someone more than just a stranger. And that he didn’t hate the idea of befriending a jock as much as he’d thought.

***

A few months had passed since that incident. Magnus was waiting for Alec on the stands, watching their practice. Alec’s football practice was supposed to end in 15 mins so Magnus sat down, mind wondering. 

“Hey, Magnus!” Alec shouted from below, “Give me five mins, gotta shower.”

“Okay, I-” words stuck in his throat, Alec had taken his jersey off and was saying something to Jace which looked like “It’s hot today isn’t it?” 

Well, Magnus thought, the hotness only increased when Alec took off this jersey. 

Ever since they had become friends, they had spent a lot of their time together, so much so that Magnus had wondered how they had gone without each other. Once the initial surprise had worn off, Magnus couldn’t help but notice how amazing a person Alec was. 

Like the time he had come in wearing nail art because Izzy wanted to practise on someone. Or the time when he wore a spaghetti top throughout the day because Anna was being dress coded for wearing one. He had even put Camille and her pack of bloodsuckers to their place after consoling Magnus the other day, Alec had even asked Magnus if he was okay with him teaching them a lesson- and that, that, asking if should step in had Magnus swooning like a young maiden. Also, the fact that he was good looking didn’t hurt either. 

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice startled him into reality. 

“Yes!” Magnus replied with more enthusiasm than what’s necessary but Alec didn’t seem to mind much, so whatever..his brain shrugged. “Let’s go.”

They were going to a Marvel-themed cafe which had recently opened which Magnus was dying to try out and Alec had, like the best friend he is, had agreed to try out with him. 

***

“There you go,” the girl that was serving them smiled suggestively at Magnus. 

Magnus smiled politely, before turning to Alec who he was far more interested in. 

“She’s cute,” Alec remarks somewhat sourly. 

“Well, if you’re interested...you have more of a chance anyway” 

Alec blinked at him, opening and closing his mouth, before blurting out “...because I’m tall?”

Aww, he’s like an innocent puppy, Magnus’s brain cooed. 

“Uh..becaus- well, that is one thing, but because..” Magnus waves his hands gesturing to Alec. “You’re you?”

Alec blinks again, how adorable.

“Which part of being gay equates to attracting girls?.”

Oh, he’s gay, wait. WHAT?! HE’S GAY! “Why didn’t you tell me that!?”

Alec gave him a look which said: really now? 

“Magnus, literally the whole school knows that. And- wait a seCOND” Alec wide-eyed. “Is that why you were brushing off my flirting”

“You-you were flirting?” Magnus was taken aback, “with me?”

Alec rolled his eyes, giving him what could be the most unimpressed look ever, “yes obviously, have you seen yourself, you’re beautiful!”

Magnus looked at his hands, trying to stove off the old insecurities. His eyes flicked to Alec’s when he found Alec’s hands enveloping his own, “you’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever met, and I’m not talking about how you look.” 

Damn Alec lightwood for knowing exactly how to compliment.

***

“I thought you didn’t like coffee”

“Do you really think highschoolers can go without coffee? By the way, I also didn’t have a sprain that day...oh, and I’m also not vegan.” Magnus winked. Can’t believe Alec actually said ‘okay’ to that, Magnus was clearly eating a chicken wrap when he had asked him if Magnus wanted to check out that one new place by the corner.

Alec rolled his eyes amusedly, they were walking back home from the Cafe, a new energy thrumming between them. They had had a long conversation about Alec’s failed attempts at flirting and Magnus’s initial apprehension then had moved on to how Magnus too had feelings.

“So..”

“So what?” Magnus was smiling.

“Will you go out with me?” 

“But we are already out alexander!” 

“Magnusss” Alec whined, stopping to turn them so that he faced a giggling Magnus. “I’m serious, would you?”

Magnus grinned wide as he reached a hand up to cup Alec’s jaw, “if our previous conversation hadn’t made it clear, let me spell it out for you- yes, I will go on a date with you.”

“Good”

~~Clary~~

Clary's phone rings, and this time she's deep in her latest painting, hands covered in all colours from turquoise to deep chrome yellow. She decides to put it on speaker and regrets her decision not even a second later.

"Clary! My beloved little sister! It worked!" Alec's voice comes out of her phone so loud that she almost ruins her painting. She winces and thanks god for her meagre reflexes. Her brush didn't touch the canvas when she jumped.

She puts it down and picks up her phone, paint already staining her phone case.

"I didn't hear anything after you screaming my name so loud I'm pretty sure our downstairs neighbour heard. Keep it down, or people may get the wrong idea!"

"You know I'm not interested in you, Clary."

"I know, you're probably the second gayest dude I know, but others don't! Anyway, what did you want to say?" She puts away her canvas to dry, already knowing that this is going to be a long conversation.

"Magnus! He said yes when I asked him out! Apparently he thought I was straight all this time! Whatever gave him that idea?" She can practically see the disgruntled look on his face.

"I don't know, didn't you think he was straight too? Boys, they're as clueless as they're good looking…"

"But you love me anyway!"

"Clearly, or we wouldn't be having this conversation right now! Is that all you wanted to tell me? Cus I have a half-finished painting that's begging me to complete it from my drying rack."

"No! We have a date in like an hour! What should I wear? I have nothing to wear!"

Clary lets out a long-suffering sigh and mentally apologizes to her painting. I'm sorry, beautiful one, looks like you'll have to wait till tomorrow. She gives it one last, hopeful glance and then turns away.

"Ok, open your closet and pick a seat. I'm gonna start a Skype call…"

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't the first language, or even my second, so be kind!!
> 
> Also, comments and kudos feed the writer in us, seriously...


End file.
